


not in public, byun.

by blossomxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raw Fucking and prepping., Rimming, Top Chanyeol, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomxo/pseuds/blossomxo
Summary: chanyeol was surprised when baekhyun mentioned how big he was in public event. little did the latter know, he is dead after this.





	not in public, byun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Althea aka pcy's hoe.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Althea+aka+pcy%27s+hoe.).



> for yeoljachinguuu
> 
> you've been a very or much likely a excellent friend of mine and i couldn't be much more thankful to have you. it hasn't been over a month or two but i always feel the comfort around you. thank you for everything. 
> 
> you requested this, and it's my pleasure to make it possible because apart from you celebrating your birthday, it's also christmas season (we really need something to heat ourselves up, kidding! )
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, let's be happy and enjoy this small gift. criticisms are acceptable. i love you, thea! happy birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS, the story doesn't include chanbaek or the event didn't so happen in real life. so no need to hate me for this. just read and enjoy! god bless :) 
> 
> don't mind the typos. alas kwatro na halos and nagkakasala ako sa pasko. hehe love you all. sorry for writing it like this. will check the typos in the future.
> 
> merry christmas my dear exo-ls and chanbaekists!!!

"annyeong!~" all the members says on repeat. their festa event is coming to an end and chanyeol could not wait any longer to do what he is supposed to do.

does baekhyun thinks he is unaware of his actions?

god, no. he is not fucking dumbass.

baekhyun's been acting up weirdly. or shall chanyeol say baekhyun's actions are very arousing? surely he won't be able to forget this night as he was able to touch his boyfriend publicly but it does not mean his boyfriend has the right to be such a torture.

baekhyun annoys him intentionally. he feels it. from the time he touches and he asked what was he doing and from the time gave him a kissing face in front of the crowd.

he was at the urge of doing it. diving into those plump lips and making out. if it isn't only because of the fans.

chanyeol was never say but they are both told to never reveal anything publicly. he agrees to that although it gets tiring every day. it is nothing but a pure hassle. but he loves baekhyun so much he is very much willing to do everything for him.

and when he means everything it is everything.

tonight chanyeol's been planning to do something really good. specially for chanyeol who has been a really bad boy. 

i mean prolonging ments when he notices chanyeol's being hard is a bad thing to do? crucial, actually. chanyeol knows baekhyun did it intentionally. he knows his boyfriend really well and same goes to baekhyun. 

while the fans are waving back and forming hearts at them chanyeol intended to hit baekhyun's back with his rocky body.

"later, red room." chanyeol whispers as he continue running through the hallway at the backstage.

baekhyun thinks his dead. his body shivers. oh boy, he might faint anytime. only the thought of him getting banged once again gave shivers through his spine. surely he wants to get shoved tonight but chanyeol may be harsh. he gulps at the thought so he ran at the hallway too leaving the other members, dumbfounded. 

"do you think thag two is aight?" sehun asks, absolutely confused about both the latters' actions.

junmyeon sighs. "none of our business, sehun."

minseok joins the conversation too. "yeah, sehun. they aren't 5. i am pretty sure they'll be fine."

sehun sighs in defeat. as he gave his aight hyungs look to them.

soon as the baekhyun reaches the dressing room, he did nothing but to sit. well yes, comfortably. but in all honesty, he is like being killed inside. i mean chanyeol's voice earlier was raspy as hell, it doesn't look like chanyeol's but it is him. he is scared to whatever is ahead.

on how satisfying or painful it might be.

although chanyeol has been so careful and tender upon him, he ends up wrecking him. he is big and effortlessly hot too. and even baekhyun hurts himself by taking in chanyeol inch he doesn't want it to stop. 

the silence is so deafening him. chanyeol's not talking, no not yet. he pays no attention to him too. he acts as if baekhyun does not exist. that made baekhyun absolutely anxious. what is chanyeol up to now?

even much more raw fucking? oh hell no what if it is bigger dildos? maximum pace of vibrators? spanking? 

baekhyun clears up his throat as he try himself to get back to his senses. 

chanyeol, better be good and gentle. to which is very far from possible.

"so?" baekhyun startles himself by someone's familiar voice. "what are you up to tonight, baekhyun? got any plans?" the taller man asks.

fuck. he sweats for no reason. maybe because he is nervous. 

"n-none.. baby.. j-just rest an-"

chanyeol chuckles, baekhyun's stuttering.

"baby huh?" chanyeol smirks sexily as baekhyun gulps for the ninth time. "how bout daddy for now?"

and he sweats even more. chanyeol looks scary and hot at the same time. he is like a mad man who is a sex addict but is very much willing to take up assess too. 

"b-baby i-i just..."

and before baekhyun can even speak, chanyeol claims his lips hungrily. who is he to care to when will other member comeback? he is park chanyeol and he can fuck byun baekhyun whenever he wants.

the kiss went to something much and very eager. baekhyun's been so fragile and vulnerable so it has been so easy for him to give in. chanyeol's on the lead. he always love to do it. he bit his partner's lips to leave it parted and open inserting his tongue to get into motion. baekhyun whimpers as his eyes are all shut.

what the fuck park chanyeol. everything was so fucking sudden.

 

chanyeol doesn't want to stop. he wants baekhyun to beg. but in the middle of their own sex drama, chanyeol stops. 

"oops, think hurted my lip. i think i won't be able to kiss anymore." chanyeol says making the smaller in front of him pout. he was trying to pull chanyeol for a kiss but he was too tall. it makes him pout even more.

chanyeol chuckles inside he is enjoying this. very much so. baekhyun begging for sex and for his touch is something that only happens rarely. 

"chanyeol, look, i am sorry." baekhyun says but chanyeol doesn't seem to be so satisfied. "be there at 11:30"

baekhyun's mind went blank. is he fucking chanyeol again? chanyeol won't make his mind up not unless his there. 

baekhyun get back up to his senses and only to notice that chanyeol was gone. 

uh shit, fine. see you tonight, dickhead. 

***

baekhyun arrived 5 minutes later than the agreed meeting time, he's late and he fucked up another quest that's why his palms starts to sweat a lot. traffic was quite heavy in this busy street of korea and coming out of the parking in arena was a difficult task.

fans were everywhere but baekhyun came to worry about those only for a bit. he worry so much about time and now he worries about himself. 

the door beeps automatically and he was greeted by dimmed red lights all over.

fucking hell. he's dead. 

"chanyeol?" he calls out and there's only a lost chuckle as a reply. things get creepy for him that's why he stood in one place.

"chanyeol come out please! i am not here to play sick games with you, asshole!" he answer as he pants, he was nearly crying. 

"ah really baekhyun? the last time i heard you joke around me to make me feel aroused was earlier?" chanyeol eyes him up and down and is seriously checking him out. "why did you say i had the biggest?" chanyeol chuckles.

"t-that doesn't sound offensive, chanyeol."

"you're late, for that, call me sir."

baekhyun gulps. this is the red warning.

baekhyun has never reached through this point as he did nothing but only what is good for chanyeol. he was thankful his baby is pure, kind and caring and is very good in bed too. 

but he remembers how did chanyeol warned him regarding this matter?

red room with red warning is death.

the two starts off making out again. usual, chanyeol attacks baekhyun with kisses. chanyeol carry the smaller leaning in as if he was drowning and suffocating himself for a hot kiss. no rushing but chanyeol was too hard to not give himself a chance.

baekhyun moans, he felt like crying. everything pleasures him beautifully tonight. it hasn't started to the main part and yet chanyeol's been doing him so good. he never failed to do him good.

always good. better and better.

chanyeol stops as he noticed baekhyun was up for travelling his body. he does the same, because he is squeezing his globes intensely but he won't let baekhyun as his punishment. 

"na-uh baek. you can't touch me until i am inside you." 

baekhyun shivers he lets out at breathy exhale while chanyeol started filling up his neck with kisses. he places him on top of his so called bed inside this private room, provided exclusively only for them. 

he can no longer walk to. too incapable because of his growing boner in his not-so-tight pants.

"c-channie..." the smaller moans when chanyeol squeezes his ass cheeks harder while kissing the most sensitive part of his neck leaving it a good suck. 

the taller gives no response but instead he suck more part of his lover's neck. the smaller bit his slio preventing himself to not let a high pitch moan out.

"c'mon baekhyun. i wanna hear you." but baekhyun won't comply.

chanyeol smirks. "fine baby.... then that's all for tonight?"

baekhyun stares at him blankly. fuck no, he does not want this to stop. no not to end yet. why is chanyeol, his boyfriend, this lame?

"no. sorry. okay, sir. your orders."

chanyeol smirks once again leaning close against baekhyun's ear. "good job, darling. now all fours"

baekhyun was left with no choice but to obey. he was not playing hard to get nor not even playing or kidding around. chanyeol can be so much harsh and he doesn't want to trigger that side. 

chanyeol smiles inside his head but smirks, to give his boyfriend the satisfied look. he pulls his pants together with his boxers down half way through his leg revealing his milky soft skin. "beautiful, love. i'd love to wreck this."

baekhyun's heart races rapidly. it is about time to finally feel the satisfaction, pain and pleasure as he make love to chanyeol today. 

although he was never ready. 

doing all fours in front of chanyeol, the taller gives him a sudden jolt of surprise.

baekhyun groans at the first finger shoved against his ass. his mouth is parted open as he grip into the silky sheets of the bed. 

"fuck!" he whispered-yelled as chanyeol starts to finger him raw. all that only help it slide is the wetness inside him. 

crystals are starting to form at the corner of his eye but before it can even make its way down to his cheek, chanyeol kisses his back. 

"will you do what you did earlier again?"

he shakes his head eagerly. "no c-channie... ah! fuck! i-it hurts baby."

chanyeol quicken his pace causing the other man pants. he can't let it all out. the hole was nearly wet-dry. chanyeol does not even spit to wet it. he feels so helpless, specially by the fact that this is only chanyeol's fingers.

"nghghghh" baekhyun cries out. chanyeol's hands are erotic, his fingers' sizes were no joke. it is thick and rough. prepping at this state is really not a good choice.  
he pity himself. he doesn't always experience this kind of affection from his boyfriend. this? it's too much. 

but it's chanyeol. he likes how it is done.

the moment chanyeol realizes how wrecked baekhyun is, chanyeol slowen his pace making it just good for him. 

baekhyun groans as he felt the sting because chanyeol, the asshole, suddenly slowen down his pace. it was great but imagine being ripped open just by his boyfriend's sinful rough fingers.

"you like that?" chanyeol asks. "how much do you like it, baby? hmmm? tell me."

baekhyun can only grunt that chanyeol gladly consider that as the latter's reply. baekhyun's having a hard time, chanyeol loves the sight.

chanyeol bit his lip as he feels his fingers are tightening into the pinkish hole of his lover. baekhyun shuts his eyes, moaning a mess and for pleasure. everything was music for chanyeol's ears. eargasm as the others says. 

baekhyun rides his fingers tenderly as it was now on the normal pace. "c-chanyeol... mhmm please h-hit th- oh fuck!" he bents his body lower while his ass is on chanyeol's body level. 

fuck this life. it hurts but he loves how the pain stings.

"moan for me baby." chanyeol pleaded while doing a little by little quickening pace mode. "please babe." chanyeol pleaded, slightly quickening his pace a bit causing the other one to whimper.

"f-fuck fuck fuck! b-babe... i am s-sorry but m-more nnghgnh"

"babe? baby? chanyeol?" chanyeol questions him while brushing his fingers inside the same spot again and again. baekhyun rolls his eyes up to his skull as he felt like he was reaching heavens. 

bad boys brings heavens to you, indeed. 

"i-i am sorry, sir. u-ugh fuck." baekhyun groans gripping his other hand to the sheets while reaching for chanyeol's hand, that's moving to shoved up his ass. 

chanyeol smirks, watching baekhyun struggle to control him. "you're really stubborn aren't you?" baekhyun moans a mess in response. 

"stubborn, cock-slut bitch." chanyeol says as he once again felt baekhyun's pinkish hole is tightening. 

baekhyun cries out as he began to feel chanyeol chanyeol was palming hard cock. 

"no cumming unless i say too. get it?"

and baekhyun nods his head, hesitantly.

while his chest is heaving up and down, because chanyeol loves the view so much. chanyeol decided to pull his boyfriend's pants down, which is now on his legs, throwing it to whereever part of the room. 

"hyunnie is leaking baby." chanyeol says biting his baby's back causing the latter to moan. the clothed member kept on twitching. "should i touch or should i not?"

the latter shoots him a eye contact that wasn't offensive, it was eyes full of pity and it begs for more.

chanyeol more.

"s-sir... p-please.." he begs as he regrets the life decision of shouting out to the crowd how big chanyeol was.

chanyeol looks at baekhyun for a second contemplating to whether fuck him already or not. because he, himself, suffers for holding his boner too. 

he also wanted to be touched. 

pulling the waistband slowly out of his legs, and throwing it again in somewhere part of the room, he choose to lay baekhyun back down.

"ahhh beautiful." he groans as he was so much appreciative of the sight.

baekhyun moans upon hearing those words. his gazes are shaking because he can't focus. he can't process his mind straight because of all this.

chanyeol leans in to give a really quick peck on his lips before he goes down to give his boyfriend's thigh a seductive lick. 

"you always taste so good baby. you're making it hard for me to punish you."

baekhyun shut his eyes tight in satisfaction. "mhmm" is the only think he can say now. the feeling of chanyeol's tongue and lips on his thighs are match made in heavens. he whimpers as the taller started sucking it off. 

"mhmm yum." chanyeol says, smiling. this bitch really had the urge.

baekhyun opened his eyes to look at chanyeol and his artworks. the sight was hot intense and it makes his member harder. it twitches and chanyeol notices the sight. he smirks.

"s-sir..." he calls out for him desperately wanting his cock to be touched. "touch me, sir.." he orders him.

"so you give me orders now?" chanyeol asks in disbelief. "you're so hard headed."

chanyeol stands up in disbelief unbuckling his belt off. he can't take his hardness too. it's like hurting and torturing himself too.

"you're my boyfriend but you know how much you are stubborn too sometimes?" chanyeol growls, as he starts pulling his pants out of his legs. he removes everything with and everything with a very teasing movement.

baekhyun can't resist. he can't touch it.

pulling the shirt as last piece of clothing in his upper body, chanyeol smirks. "only got my balenciagas? pull it down for me, sweetheart?"

baekhyun bites his lips as he smiles towards his boyfriend. although he was feeling wreck in all parts and aspects of his body, he is still very much willing to do everything for chanyeol.

"sure, sir." he says while panting hotly. "can i remove mine after?"

chanyeol smirks as he heard the desperation in his boyfriend's voice. "strip, i want it broken."

baekhyun pouts, he is wearing one of his favorites. "but sir, you bought this for me from our trip."

"my orders, babe. now, pull this down and strip." 

baekhyun sighs but before he can even react. chanyeol pulls him up for a kiss. "do it sexily. but you can't touch it yet." the taller says with a husky voice leaving baekhyun dumbfounded. it was sending shivers down his spine. 

"anything for you, sir." baekhyun gulps. how will he be able not to touch his boyfriend's dick. is he a dumbass? or more of just really a teasing asshole.

then this isn't time for jokes. isn't this all sufferings enough for him? he get it. he learned his lessons.

baekhyun quick peck his boyfriend's lips as he sexily went down to touch his boyfriend's balenciaga waistbands. 

"mhmm nice abs, sir." baekhyun smirks. "i love your body, i love everything about you sir."

chanyeol's heart began to beat rapidly and he tries his best to not groan, but he fails miserably. the smaller pulls the waistband down slowly, the urge to grab it was at a hundred and one percent. 

"sir.." he calls his boyfriend's attention, gulping as he notices his boyfriend's length. "you got bigger."

"we're going raw tonight, babe." chanyeol smirks upon seeing baekhyun's gasping reaction. "strip, darling." 

baekhyun's mind still won't process but his body obeys. raw?

what the fuck.

no condoms. no lubes. just pure wet fucking.

baekhyun starts placing both his hands into different sides near his collarbone. he grabbed his clothing, ripping it in half. 

soon as he was left with nothing but a wrecked emotion, chanyeol grabs him into his hold, pulling him closer to suck his nipple. 

"UGHHH" baekhyun groans in surprise. he likes it so much. the feeling of chanyeol's tongue onto his nipple is like something that he wants to feel forever. it is something that he is willing to beg for. it is something that he is grateful for because chanyeol only does that to him. 

"like it?" chanyeol says grabbing his another nipple, giving it a good pinch and baekhyun nods eagerly. seeing baekhyun like this, mouth in O shape and him trying to grip the sheets and not his hair is something he is completely obsessed with. chanyeol is at the verge of having his own much more crazy arousal.

chanyeol groans peppering kisses on baekhyun's neck. the smaller moans hysterically, he feels like cumming anytime but he knows he can't. he holds his best to hold it and luckily he did.

chanyeol stops leaving baekhyun panting. his chest heaves up and down and he pity him too because he looks tired and super wrecked. 

"you can't suck me tonight. all fours again, darling."

baekhyun supporst himself as he gave chanyeol a begging look. he spins around and gets into his knees, in a doggy style position. he gave his best showing his boyfriend his ass.

"pink and pretty. all for me right?" chanyeol asks reassuring himself although he knows the answer. the latter nods his head in response.

chanyeol gulps biting his lips at the sight. he wanted to be inside his boyfriend already. his hands lands on top of his boyfriends thighs, squeezing it making baekhyun moan. chanyeol's hands travels at his boyfriends thighs as he fondless with those ass cheeks his cherish the most. the ass cheeks he praise and loves the most.

he spanks it. "why did you say i got the biggest?" he questions him giving another good spank causing him to moan aloud. "it is because you knew it?" chanyeol spanks him again and again and he nods eagerly as the answer. 

"yes sir. uh please."

chanyeol as the man he is, brings his face down near baekhyun eyes jiggling it a bit. he holds onto both the biggest globes his hands has ever laid on. he sticks his tongue out and starts licking the rim. baekhyun moans softly and he chuckles. he starts moving his tongue as he holds on to baekhyun's waist. baekhyun cries as his heart begins to beat so fast like it was about to get out of his ribcage.

only chanyeol can make him feel this way. loved and wrecked.

the screams baekhyun is delivering is melodic as angels. chanyeol cock's twitches just by hearing it. he really can't wait to be inside him. chanyeol starts to give his baby a good suck on his hole leaving baekhyun out of his mind. baekhyun clutch onto sheets as he was being reminded of how fast chanyeol's tongue is.

thing is, it gets harsher and harsher and baekhyun's moaning patterns gets louder and louder. chanyeol thinks he always do it good and he was never wrong, he was just extra aggresive tonight. he spits into the hole and leans into his ass cheek to give the final kiss before going to the climax.

baekhyun mentally thanked chanyeol for that because at least they're doing it only half-raw now. although his boyfriend's is not enough, he silently wish that his wetness could help.

chanyeol starts aligning his self onto his boyfriend's hole and without any further do, he starts inserting himself inside him without his consent. he throws his head back as he felt the hot wet cavern of his boyfriend tightening around his cock. 

"a-ah!! sir... you're so big mhmm!!" 

fucking finally. 

he groans while slowly moving inside his boyfriend's tight hole. he feel like he'll be able to shoot his loads inside soon because of the tightness. he fasten the pace as if it was that easy for his partner.

he doesn't feel the sympathy tonight. he had to do this. 

"sir more!"

but chanyeol stops for a second making the other one look at him in disbelief.

"i forgot to blindfold you."

"is that even necessary sir?" he questions him groaning as he felt chanyeol move to reach for the neck tie inside the drawers near them. the cock inside his hole twitches and baekhyun rolls his eyes up to his skull to that.

"close your eyes baby." chanyeol orders him and he follows. soon as his eyes are already closed, chanyeol places the softest ties onto his eyes, leaving it just as that. chanyeol smirks leaning in to hug his boyfriend from be hind.

"Ngnnghhh s-sir.." baekhyun complains as he was wanting and begging for more. 

he flips baekhyun in surprise and the smallers yelps at his sudden action. he is now spreading his wide legs, like a full coursed meal for his boyfriend. chanyeol leans in as he starts thrusting inside him again.

"you can touch me now."

upon hearing those words from the taller's mouth, baekhyun eagerly holds chanyeol arms to place a good grip as he flying in cloud 9 because of so much pleasure. 

"ah ah ah! chanye- sir! please more!" baekhyun screams in more desperately.

skin slapping and moans was the only thing that is heard throughout the room. it gets louder and louder when chanyeol quicken his pace.

baekhyun lifts his leg up because chanyeol told him to do so. chanyeok starts moving slowly again before he grabbing baekhyun's thigh into his hold, supporting it himself to give a good thrust to pleasure his baby.

baekhyun's tears starts to fall off his cheek as he can he feel the pain. although he was blindfolded chanyeol seems to notice but he gives no fuck about whatever baekhyun's complain is. 

chanyeol starts thrusting in deeper making the latter cry his name out. he let that pass.

baekhyun lets out a shaky moan. chanyeol leans in for hot sweet kiss. groans and moans are the exchange in between their own abusive lips.

chanyeol's hipbones hits baekhyun's ass cheek repeatedly. the loud sound of their skin slapping each other satisfies, including baekhyun's baby moans too. chanyeol quicken his pace, looking down at his work. 

didn't notice that the blindfold slid down to baekhyun's nose revealing his boyfriend's eyes shut and eyesbrows furrowed, chanyeol starts kissing his eyes to sweetly wipe his tears off. 

he can feel his orgasm nearing so he quicken his pace much more as he fuck baekhyun to reach heavens. baekhyun moans as he arch his back, spilling white loads onto his boyfriend's chest.

chanyeol doesn't seem to care now that his part is nearing too. he focuses into his fast thrust and to baekhyun who's no digging nails into his arms and gripping sheets to another. he throw his head back as soon as his loads and white delicious seeds starts to feel his boyfriend tight pinkish hole. 

he heaves a very long groans as he pants. he falls on top of his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"don't make me go hard in public again." chanyeol snickers but he chuckles anyways.

this bitch had the urge to chuckle when he wrecked his boyfriend. as if nothing happened.

"i am sorry, okay?" he pouts. "but i think i won't be able to attend the practices for the entire week. i hate you but i love you too."

chanyeol chuckles as he acts clueless. "why baby?" he leans for a peck. "love you more."

"really chanyeol? the urge to fucking ask me that after cutting me in half because you did it raw!"

chanyeok chuckles as he dives in to a hot kiss for baekhyun. 

he's up for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed birthday girl, pasko pero nagkakasala tayo. shout out and shameless plug sakin, @crymeachanbaek po sa twitter. follow follow mga anak.
> 
> love u, thea.
> 
> sorry for the errors once again. or if ever there are wrong usage of words and if it didn't satisfy you. hehe.


End file.
